Midnight Maiden
by Timberella-Moon
Summary: A continuation of Blaise's adventures, escaping from a nunnery, going back to school, and finding love. Maybe even seeing Thea again? Sucky summary, first fanfic, PLEASE review!
1. Disclaimer

_**'What are you doing' Blaise asks**_

_**'Nothing, just typing' I say putting on my best innocent grin**_

_**'About?' she asks quizzically**_

_**'Ummm...you?' I say truthfully**_

_**'But you don't own me or the Night World' she says cheerfully**_

_**'So' I pout**_

_**'You have to tell the people that' She says**_

_**'Never, never, never, never. And you can't make me' I stick my tongue out at her. *a little kids version of cussing lol***_

_**'Really?' she walks over to the computer and holds a finger over the power button, grinning like a maniac.**_

_**'Ok maybe you can. Fine. I DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD. You happy?' I shout just so she will leave me alone. 'But i might one day'**_

_**'No you won't. You will never own Night World' she laughs meanly as I silently hug my Night World books sobbing uncontrollably.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Blaise looked both ways down the hall. She pulled up her robe and stepped onto a wooden box. "Damn," she whispered fiddling with the window, "It's locked." With a sigh she whispered a string of incomprehensible words and the lock opened with a quiet click. She hoisted herself onto the sill and wiggled herself through the now opened window, dropping a few feet to the ground. She stood up and looked around: the nunnery on one side and the forest on the other. She was free.  
Now all she had to do was find the house they had stopped at on the way here. She remembered stopping there to leave all her so called "material goods" behind. Her phone, clothes and shoes, her make-up, even her magazines and books. She was only allowed to take theat which the Nuns deemed as appropriate. Blaise walked to the forest. She needed cover so she wouldn't be found and so she could think for a minute. She thought back to the road they took to get here and started walking east.  
She reached the edge of the house, only to find two nuns partoling around. Blaise relized one of two things then. One: Nuns do use phones, and two: they knew she was missing. 'There is no way I'm dealing with this crap today,' she thought, 'Damn Nuns! Whose the closest kin that lives near here?' She turned on her heel, walking toward the road. She ran through her list of relatives. 'James. He'll hide me for a while.'  
Blaise knocked on the apartment door. A guy with short black hair opened it.  
"Ummm...Is James here?" she asked the stranger "Nope. No one by that name here. I'm Leo though," he said looking at her quizzically, "Can I help you? My brother didn't send my another stripper, did he?"  
"Do I look like a stripper?" she asked staring daggers at the dude.  
"Uh...Yes?" he asked, looking her up and down.  
Blaise looked at herself, "Shit! I'm still in this nun outfit. Do you know where James is?"  
"No, sorry. That's something I can't help you with."  
Blaise rubbed her temple, 'I feel a headache coming on.' She turned and walked out of the apartment building leaving Leo gapping at her. Outside she stopped and yanked at her sleeves, ripping them off her robe. She then tried the skirt. "Damn it," she said when the skirt wouldn't give. She stalked back into the building, up to the apartment she just came from. One knock adn Leo answered.  
"Can I borrow some scissors," Blaise asked.  
"Yeah sure," Leo disappeared for a minute only to reappear with a pair of black handled scissors, "Here you go."  
"Thanks," Blaise said as she started snipping the skirt away. About two-thirds of the skirt was gone when she finished.  
"Here," she said handing him back the scissors. She turned away. "Wait...," she turned back to the voice, "Do you wanna come in?" he asked.  
"Uh...No thanks. I have to go." Blaise turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 2

Blaise knocked on the undescriptive door, standing back and gazing at the black flower above it. A minute went by before Ulf, the skinny, beady-eyed kid who manned the door, opened it a couple of inches.  
"Good to see you Blaise," he said opening the door fully to let her in.  
"Hey Ulf, is Giselle here?" she asked. Giselle was the one person she knew who would know weither James was still around this crappy little town or not. She would also know where he was if he wasn't here or at least the last place he had been.  
"Yeah. At her usual table," Ulf informed her. Blaise nodded and walked farther into the darkened room. She spotted a darkhaired girl talking with a brunette boy as she fiddled with a candle's flame.  
"Hello Giselle," Blaise said coming to stand beside the boy, "I don't believe we've met?" Blaise extended her hand. Giselle rolled her blue, slanted, kohl-rimmed eyes. "Briar, this is Blaise Harman. Blaise, Briar Bush." Briar shook Blaise's hand and looked at Giselle.  
"We can continue this tomorrow," he said winking at Giselle. He turned to Blaise, "It was nice to meet you."  
Blaise huffed and watched the boy walk out.  
"So your flirting it up with lamia boys now, huh?" Blaise said plastering a smile on her face as she turned back to Giselle. If there was one thing Blaise didn't like, it was being ignored by boy-kind, as she dubbed them. She wasn't particularly nice to te girls thay they ignored her for etiher, but she needed something from Giselle.  
"He was a customer, Blaise. He needed a luck potion for his sister. Her name's Thorn; they're twins." Giselle said, a goofy grin speading across her face. "Yeah. Uh-huh. Anyways, I need some information."  
"And that would be what exactly?" Giselle asked, all buisness-like once again.  
"I need to know when's the last time you've seen James?" Blaise asked.  
"He stopped by a few months ago. Wanted to know if I had a spell or potion to cure cancer."  
"But the lamia don't get human diseases and all."  
"Exactly what I said. It was for a friend of his, a human girl. Something North. I don't really know, told 'em I didn't want any apart in it." "So do you know where he is?"  
"Not really. I haven't seen him since that day. You might try finding where the girl lived and checking around her place," Giselle said. Her tone said she was bored with this converstaion, but it also said there was something she wasn't saying.  
"Anything else Giselle?" Blaise asked, a perfectly sculpted brow raised.  
"No. Nothing," she said a little quickly. Blaise stared at her and Giselle broke under the glare. "Okay. I think he was in love with this girl." (A/N: and I thought "big mouthed witch." even though I wrote it. tee-ha)  
"Hmm...I see. Well we won't say anything aabout this conversation to anyone, now will we?" Blaise said tapping a finger on her chin. Giselle nodded, looking slightly abashed. "Thanks for the help," Blaise said standing up and leaving the club. 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been awhile. But it's here now yet.

She was already down the street when she saw a blonde head get out of a car. "Ash," she yelled. The blonde head turned toward her and grinned. "Blaise," he called, "What are you doing?"

"Heading to Aunt Maddy's. But I kinda need some cash so I can buy some clothes."

"What happened to yours?" Ash asked with raised brows. "Let's just say convents are a bit tricky to get your stuff back from."

"Blaise Harman, are you trying to say you broke out of a convent? And here I thought you loved being a nun," Ash tsked, smiling. "Oh, yes. I just loved the whole 'I'm a good girl, I'm obedient, I don't cause trouble' attitude. Trouble is my middle name," Blaise said rolling her eyes, "Now are you going to spot me some cash…or not?"

"Of course dearest cousin," Ash pulled a black wallet out of his back pocket. He opened it and pulled out a hundred. "Go buy yourself something decent. You look kinda like a hooker," he commented handing her the money. "How generous, cash and advice. See you later," Blaise said taking the cash and walking away. "Bye, Blaise," Ash called after her. Five hours later Blaise came out of the shop with four bags of clothes and shoes. She stopped and stretched. Being in actual clothes felt good, not to mention the shorts and t-shirt looked good on her. 'Now to Aunt Maddy and Uncle Jasper's' Blaise thought as she strode down the street.


	5. Chapter 4

Again sorry guys

Blaise knocked on the door, the mid-day sun warming the back of her neck, and a woman opened it."Hey Aunt Maddy," Blaise said. "Oh, Blaise. Darling, whendid you get out of the Convent? Please come in," Maddy said, stepping away from the door way."Thank you. I got out about a week ago. I was wondering if I could crash here tonight?" she asked walking into the house. "Darling, why didn't you just go home?" Aunt Maddy asked, a quizzical look on her face. "Well, since Grandma died and Thea moved...There's just nothing there for me. Nothing but a bunch of saddening memories," Blaise told her aunt with a sad face. Blaise could play anyone, anywasy. It was something she developed back when her and Thea were kids. The only people to see through it were Thea and their grandma.

"Well, of course you can stay here tonight, sweetie. You can sleep in the master guest room," Aunt Maddy said laying a hand on Blaise's shoulder. "Kay and thanks again," Blaise started to walk away but stopped and turned back to Aunt Maddy, "Oh, Aunt Maddy, do you have a phone book?" Aunt Maddy looked at her, "Yes, in the entry way on the table by the phone." "Thanks," she walked into the entry hall and located the book. She opened it and located the last name North. Only one was listed. North...Phillip. She jotted down the address, hoping it was right, and headed upstairs.

She threw her bags onto the bed and laid down. 'I'll wait till night fall, then go check the place out.' Blaise thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Blaise awoke to the darkness in the room. She sat up and lookedat the clock. Midnight. She got off the bed and rifled thorough her shopping bags. she found the black t-shirt and hoodie she bought and put them on. Then she put on a pair of black skinny jeans and the knee-high black boots. She looked at her self in the bathroom mirror. Tonight was a new moon, it would be dark outside, therefore she wore black. 'The better to disappear in' she thought. The only thing you'd see would be her pale face and hands. She let the sleeves of the hoodie cover her hands, but she was left with the dilemma of her face. She decided she'd leave her hair down, have the hood up, and for extra measure, walk with her head down. She walked back into the room to the night stand and grabbed the scrap of paper with the address on it

Blaise stood out on the street in front of the house. It was quaint looking. Just two stories. All the lights were off. She walked around the house looking for an open window. Halfawy around, she spotted one. 'Perfect! There's even a trellis I can climb' Blaise thought happily

POV

Phil looked over at the clock on Poppy's nightstand. One O'clock in the damn morning. He had been working on Poppy's image for a whole thirty minutes. He sighed and closed his eyes again. He started with her feet, tiny and pink, then her jeans, her favorite pair of YMI skinny jeans. Next was her white t-shirt, her pale pink arms standing out against it. Then her face. This was the part he couldn't finish.

There was always something wrong. First it was her freckles, then her hair, and last time it was her eyes. They just weren't the right shade of green. A loud thud quickly brought his attention on the room before him. A dark shadow was moving. "Shit," the shadow said as Phil let out a high pitched scream of "Who the hell are you?"

BOV

Blaise slowly sat up. The power that had built up in the room, and caused her to fall ungracfully into the room, disappeared as the girlish scream found it's way to her ears. The room was suddenly blinded in a wash of light. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. When she could see again, she saw a tall, blonde boy at the light switch. "That sound so did not come from you, did it?" she asked standing up and lowering her hood.

"Does it matter! Again I ask, who the hell are you and why are you in my sister's room. If your from that crazy so called sub-culture that James took Poppy to, I swear I'll stake you right now," the boy said as Blaise stared at him. He was good looking. Tall, but not to tall. Tan with blonde hair and a melodic voice. He looked younger then her, but she couldn't tell by how much.

"I am NOT a vampire, Thank you very much. Emphasis on the not," she said, her hand coming to perch on her hip, "and to answer your questions I'm Blaise Harman, James' cousin. No," Blaise said as the boy opened his mouth, "I'm not his real cousin. We are something like adopted family. And who are you to know so much about all of this? Of course your no regular human, nor are you a witch...that's something I would most definitely know. And no were or shifter could conjure that power...so the only other option is a lost witch?" Blaise walked toward the boy gazing at him. He stared defiantly back at her. She noticed his eyes were a beautiful green, like a leaf with sunlight behind it.

POV

Phil watched as the dark haired girl, Blaise, came closer to him. He stood still as she got closer. Her eyes were grey, like clouds right before a storm, but closer to the pupil they were like molten silver. He stared mesmerized in them. They were close enough now that his breath stirred a dark strand of hair on her cheek. "I'm a lost witch, yes, but I don't want any part of the Nightworld," Phil whispered so as not to break the spell. At the sound of her world's, for Phil knew that was where she was from, proper name Blaise turned around.

Phil got a whiff of her hair, vanilla and dahlia's, and closed his eyes inhaling deeply. When he opened them again Blaise was a couple feet away. "So, you know my name and now I'm at a disadvantage. I don't like being at a disadvantage," Blaise said crossing her arms, those grey eyes narrowing. "I'm Phillip North. Phil for short. You still haven't anwered my question," he said smiling. Blaise looked at him, "And what question was that?"

"Why are you in my sister's room? It's not everyday that a beautiful girl is in my house," Phil said gazing at her. He didn't understand why he was saying these things. This girl had only moments ago broken into his house, scared him silly, and now he was flirting with her. 'I may need help after all' he thought to himself. She turned toward the window, "I came to see if I could find my cousin, and to see if he truly did break the law over some filthy human girl." Phil couldn't see her face but he heard the scorn in her voice.

"Hey! My sister isn't a filthy human," Phil said, defending Poppy. Blaise turned back to him with a sickly sweet smile, "Of course she isn't. She is a lost witch after all, but I have a feeling James fell in love with her before even you knew what you and your sister were. He got lucky that she really belonged to our world." "Oh how I wish you didn't belong in it though," a voice from the window said. Blaise whirled to face the window, while Phil could only stare. "YOU!" Blaise cried.


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with school and had writer's block for this story for so long. But here is the next scene. ENJOY!

BOV

Blaise watched as the red haired witch climbed through the window. So that explained why Ash had tried to expose this girl. Same old Ash, always causing trouble. Especially when a beautiful girl was involved. Blaise remembered her from when Ash had brought her to the shop. She was annoying then and still the mere presence of her annoyed Blaise. "What are you doing here?" Blaise asked glaring at the girl. She heard a scream of "POPPY." She turned around and saw Phil sprint to the girl. "Wait this is your sister? Your TWIN sister?" "Yeah, I'm his sister. Now explain what you are doing here in my house," Poppy said, her arms crossed. "Well, I've come to find my cousin and Aunt Maddy didn't know where he was. A friend suggested that I start where he fell from grace. That would be you sweetie!" Blaise said also crossing her arms. "Girls, Girls, stop it. What the hell do you need Blaise?" James asked before a catfight could start. "I'm not talking to you with Her in the room!" Blaise stated in outrage. "It's fine Blaise. I'll take Poppy to my room; we have a lot to catch up on. You and James can chat in here," Phil said taking Poppy's arm and winking at Blaise. They left the room and James looked at Blaise, "What was that all about?" "I have no idea. Boy's been acting strange since he caught me sneaking in. Anyway, I need you to do me a favor. I need somewhere to crash, NOT at your parents' house, for a while," Blaise told him. "Why?" James asked. "Because," Blaise said with a forced grin, "I broke out of a convent and need a place to stay. Grandma's gone, Thea's pretending to be human, and what am I supposed to do?" "Look, I'll see if Mother will let you stay at the apartments. I'm sure she will, but you know she is going to make you go back to school. You still have a year left right?" "Ugh, yeah. As long as it keeps me from going back to the convent then I'll do it." "Alright. Let me call Mother," James said opening his cellphone.

POV

Phil dragged Poppy out the door, down the hall, to his room. "What are you doing flirting with THAT? I thought you had taste, Phil?" Poppy questioned her brother. "I've missed you too, sis. Anyway I don't know what you are talking about. I was just being nice to a pretty girl who happened to sneak into our house looking for YOUR boyfriend. So what are you doing here?" Phil questioned back. Poppy glared at him for a minute, "I heard your call and decided to see what you needed." "You mean you actually heard me?" Phil asked. "Yeah, I've been hearing you for the past two months. What do you need?" "Oh, nothing really. I was just trying to picture you in my mind. Mainly because I've missed you. So what's the history with you and Blaise? You two don't seem to like each other much." "We don't. Remember when that guy, Ash, basically kidnapped me," Poppy continued when Phil nodded, "She helped him with that." "Really? She doesn't seem that bad. A little lost and spoiled, but not crazy," Phil commented. "Phil, she's from the Night World. Almost everyone from there is crazy," Poppy told him. "You're not and neither is James," Phil pointed out. "I said almost everyone. Anyway, we have to get going. I'll visit in a few weeks. I promise to stay longer so we can really catch up," Poppy said laying a hand on his shoulder and guiding him out the door. They walked back into Poppy's room to see James hanging up his phone. "Mother says she'll set you up an apartment, but you have to get a job and attend your last year of school. Is that fine?" James told Blaise. Phil saw the look on her face. It said that she hated this situation and she didn't want to do it, but she was going to. Phil was surprised when Blaise turned, smiled at him, and responded with "Yeah, it's fine. I'll have Phil to help me since you and IT won't be here."

BOV

Blaise looked at James when he told her Maddy's deal. She couldn't believe the world was punishing her like this. Then she thought of a way to piss Poppy off. She turned and smiled at the boy, Phil, and said "Yeah, it's fine. I'll have Phil to help me since you and IT won't be here." "Oh no you won't. You stay away from my brother," Poppy said. Blaise saw Poppy fuming and Phil elbow her. "It's fine Poppy. I'll help her adjust, don't worry," Phil said smiling at the two girls. "I'll stay stuck to Phil's side like glue, and I promise to be a good girl," Blaise said innocently. "You better. I'll be back to check on you Blaise. Don't do anything to upset Mother. You will move into the apartment on Saturday and you will start school on Monday. It's the same school that Phil goes to. Mother wants you to have a job within a week from you beginning school," James told her as he took Poppy's hand and went to the window, "Bye Phil." Phil went over and gave his sister a hug, "Bye Poppy and don't worry, I'll be fine." "Bye Phil, and take care of yourself. Don't let that witch use her magic on you," Poppy said glaring past Phil's head. Blaise glared back but remained silent. Poppy and James left the room and Blaise waited a few minutes. "Guess I'm going to leave now. Bye kid," she said throwing one leg out of the window. "Wait!" Phil said. "What?" Blaise asked. "Do you really need my help? Or where you just saying that to piss my sister off?" Blaise heaved a sigh, "I really need your help and I was saying it to piss your sister off. Can I go now?" Blaise could see that what she said made Phil happy. Why it made him happy she had no idea, but seeing his grinning face made her break out into a smile. Phil nodded and she said "Bye Phil, see you later," as she slid out of sight.


	8. Chapter 7

BOV

Blaise walked back to Aunt Maddy's house. As she walked she thought about her situation. 'School? I was done with that place last time. Though it is a different school, seems like I'm getting another chance at being Queen Witch.' The thought brought a smirk to her face. 'The blonde boy is also going to be there. How can I use him to piss that irritating red-head off? It would be easy to break his heart. Why does that thought disturb me?' Blaise shook her head. 'Who cares I'll figure out how to get back at her later.' Blaise walked into the house and up to her room. Tomorrow she would begin packing and talk to Aunt Maddy about her apartment. She changed into night clothes and fell into the bed.

_Blaise was on her knees, her hands chained to a mountain. She was in a dirty ripped black dress and a petite blonde was standing in front of her. Her face was a mass of shadows and she was cackling like a mad woman. Blaise tried to speak but no sound escaped her lips. "This is where you die, you spoiled harlot. You took everything from me at one point, now I'm going to return the favor," the blonde said. A glowing orange mass of energy collected in her hands. She flung the mass at Blaise. Before it hit her, a body was thrown in front of her. She recognized that blonde head as the body fell at her knees. He turned his head toward her, "You can fight her Blaise. You have to live, otherwise all I did was in vain," he smiled at her, "I…" The light in his eyes went out as his body went limp. "Phil," she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. "NOOOOOOOO…" She screamed, a purple glow overcoming her._

Blaise awoke to sweat soaked sheets. She sat up, breathing irregular. 'What the hell? Why did I have a nightmare with that boy in it? Stupid nightmare.' She squinted at the early morning light shining through the window. She got up and went to take a shower. When she was dressed she went downstairs to find her Aunt. She stopped at the doorway to the living room to find her Uncle Jasper kissing her Aunt Maddy goodbye. When he had left she walked in. "Good morning dear," Aunt Maddy said, "I'm guessing James told you last night about the arrangement?" Blaise nodded. "Why didn't you ask me when you got here dear?" she asked. "I figured you were more likely to say yes if James asked."

Aunt Maddy laughed, "Well it was clever thinking, a good precaution. I called the school this morning and someone will be by later to drop off your school things. As for now let's discuss your apartment?" Blaise nodded with a grin, "Can I have James' old apartment?" Aunt Maddy smiled, "No, dear, my god son is living in that apartment. I'm letting you have the apartment next to it. It is slightly smaller but that shouldn't be a problem." "No Ma'am, it's fine," Blaise tapped her chin. 'So Leo is her god son? Interesting, but I'm going to have to be that idiot's neighbor. Guh, I don't like that.'

"Do you need help packing anything?" Aunt Maddy asked. "Nope. I didn't bring a lot to begin with. So when can I move in?" Blaise asked excitedly. "Today if you would like, everything is ready. Just tell Capi your name and he will help you. Also I will notify the school as to where to bring your school things. I recommend you take a look at everything they give you," Aunt Maddy said. "Yes Ma'am," Blaise said over her shoulder as she ran to her room to grab her belongings.


End file.
